


Belle

by sharkprincess (rinmatsuokaswife)



Series: Little Princess [3]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Books, Drabble, F/M, No Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/sharkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven notes Eve's obsession with reading books. Raven/Eve. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle

She was madly in love with few things.

But one of them, of all things she could be madly in love with, was books.

Books.

Books. Books. Books. That's all Eve ever did. Was read books.

The characters. The dilemmas. The settings. The writing. She loved it all.

Novels to encyclopedias. Manuals to magazines. Fiction to non-fiction. Old classics to young adult. Fantasy to horror. Even comic books made the cut. She could still recite the mantras of each lantern faction from DC Comics and the histories of each X-Men member from Marvel.

To Raven, Eve's relationship with reading reminded him of an addiction. Ever since she had been a child, reading was her favorite past-time. She loved the very idea of it, the variety of it. She was obsessed with it. She would read in the morning. The noon. The afternoon. The evening. Occasionally midnight. She was always finding new books to read, and if she liked them, she would read them all night until the sun woke up.

If she had the choice, she maybe even would skip school just so she could stay home and read all day. But thankfully, schools had textbooks: even those were enough to satiate her book-binging appetite.

And when she wasn't at school, she was at a coffee shop, or an internet cafe, or the Paradise of Book-lovers, the Great Bookstore, where she was picking out new books to buy so that way her supply wouldn't run out. If it hadn't been for her sensibility about their finances, she and Raven would probably be on the streets with no money because she had spent it all on books. Stacks upon stacks, oh so many stacks, covered the floors, the chairs, the tables: Raven often wondered about some day purchasing a bookshelf and leaving Eve to sort them all. When they were low on money, Eve would then frequent the library, so if there was a book too expensive to buy, she'd just place a hold on it there and return it once she was done.

It never really bothered Raven, though. It's not like her attention was constantly pitted on her books: she enjoyed talking, laughing, being with him just as much as she liked reading. And even when she wasn't in the mood to talk or laugh, she would still curl up in his lap while he was in an arm chair watching TV, use his leg or shoulder as a headrest when sitting on the couch, lean his back against her chest and rest her chin on his head while playing with his hair, all while keeping her nose buried in a book. She still wanted to be with him, whether she was reading or not.

And it was all worth it, despite the piles of books that littered the house.


End file.
